Ultraman Axel Episode 3: Dull Encounter
Something is about to happen. Something that will change the course of this series. Part 1 A few weeks had passed since the last monster appearance. Kotaro Higashi just got back from his shift at work late in the evening near sunset and found Kenichi lying flat on the floor. He kept saying he'd die of boredom, and Kotaro almost believed that. "Fine, let's talk about something." said Kotaro as he sat on a chair. "Tell me about yourself." Kenichi's eyes widened and he stood up almost instantly. "Well firstly, I'm not from this world." he said. "That was quite obvious..." replied Kotaro. "No, not this planet, not this solar system, not this galaxy and not this universe, I come from another one." "How did you even get here then?" "...That's a long story that I don't want to talk about... basically I got kidnapped." "How about the rest of your species? Aren't they looking for you?" "No, only one of us can universe-jump freely. It's probably going to be a while before he ends up here...if he is even looking for me that is..." "Hmmm...what are you anyway?" "Me and my people are called Ultras. We have dedicated our lives to protecting the Earth for many years." "Why bother when you could easily use your strength to conquer others? I'm surprised your race would do something like this." "According to what I learned at school, Ultras were pretty much like humans a long time ago. Our sun died out so our ancestors built a replacement, the Plasma Spark, and the light it gave off turned us into what we are now. Ever since then, we have decided to protect humans because you are the closest thing in the universe to what we once were." Suddenly, the whole city's electricity cut off. Part 2 "What's going on?!" shouted the captain of HOTS. "What is happening? Why do we not have power?!" Nobody answered. "Someone contact the power station!" Nobody answered again and then a handphone was given to him, with the power station staff on the line. The power station manager shouted over the phone "We don't know what's going on! All our software is corrupted and all systems have shut down! All our machines are completely fine too! We haven't received any orders to shut down and nobody could possibly have the equipment to get past our firewalls and security!" "Switch it off and on again!" "We HAVE tried! That's the first thing we did!" "Then try something else!" Meanwhile, somewhere on a distant planet, a pod shot out of an alien ship and headed towards Earth... A few minutes later, Kenichi and Kotaro left the flat and went out into the city just as everyone else did. They couldn't bear the lack of electricity. "WHY DON'T WE HAVE ELECTRICITY?!" shouted one civilian. "A MONSTER MUST HAVE ATTACKED THE POWER STATION! BLAME HOTS!" shouted another. "You can't just blame them! They always do their job!" said yet another citizen. Eventually they were all shouting at each other and a massive brawl broke out. Kenichi just stared at them with disappoinment until Kotaro dragged him along. "We need to get away from here!" said Kotaro. After a short moment of running, they ended up in a small alley between flats and they saw a slimy, grey humanoid with no mouth and large, black eyes. It appeared to be wearing a suit of some sort. Kotaro wasn't very shocked because he already had seen quite a number of monsters throughout his life. The thing telepathically spoke to Kenichi "Ultraman... you seemed surprised... I told you that we would meet again..." Kenichi looked at it in shock and for a brief moment was stunned. "...you...it's you!" he replied after awhile. "I am Alien Dull. I am the one who sent you to this world. Ultraman, transform and face me." "...how...how did you even know?!" "I have my ways. That is all. Now show your true form or die." "Why would I do that?!" "I am beyond even you in your current state. If you do not transform now I will kill you." Kenichi knew something was wrong. Why would the alien want him to transform? Is it simply because it wants a proper duel? Does it want to analyse his abilities? The alien quickly placed his palm onto Kenichi's chest and emitted a blast so strong it sent him flying backward and landed with his face on the floor. Kenichi got up slowly and Kotaro ran over to help him up. "Kotaro... I'm going to do it!" said Kenichi, panting and out of breath. "Alright... good lu-" "Wait!...Look at the sky..." Kotaro looked upward and saw the night sky, nothing out of the usual. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I probably shouldn't say this, butI can't transform properly without the sun..." Alien Dull menacingly walked forward towards them. "When I transform, this device will drop on the floor." explained Kenichi while holding the Axel Capsule. "I need you to pick it up and run away." "Alright, do it!" said Kotaro before Kenichi pressed a button on the Axel Capsule. Kenichi transformed into his true form but this time he was human-sized while Kotaro quickly picked up the Axel Capsule and noticed a red light on it before running away. "Finally you have decided to transform" said Alien Dull. "Well I also have another trick ready." it said while growing to full size and smashing the alley they were in. Axel grew in size as well. From a distance, people of the city saw the two giant aliens in combat. Many escaped to the monster attack shelters while others dialed HOTS over the phone to inform them. Part 3 "What?! An alien has appeared and the giant is fighting it? Why didn't our sensors detect this?!" shouted the captain of HOTS, he then let out a lengthy sigh. "All right, we'll get a squad to move out." Very quickly, a few operatives got their field equipment and headed to the aircraft takeoff zone. Suddenly, the Captain's phone started buzzing. It was a call from an unknown number. "Who is this?!" he shouted. "I work for the TIC(Tactics and Information Centre). Captain, you and your squad need to take only ground vehicles this time. We don't have the electricity to safely send off the Hotwings. Use the Hotshots instead. Take a sidearm as well." And the caller hung up. "Seriously? We're already here and he tells me that!" Meanwhile, Axel and Dull were having a mental conversation... "Why?! Why are you doing all of this?!" "I want your Specium Energy. I will use it to gain greater power." "What?! My Specium Energy?!" "Yes. Now, I'm going to take it from you wether you like it or not!" Alien Dull touched his bracelet and it changed into a rod-like object. Axel was surprised. "Ah yes. I have studied your kind for some time now and I have been able to recreate your Ultra Bracelet technology for my own! And now..." said Dull whule pushing a button on his suit, turning himself invisible. "...you DIE..." Back at the HOTS base, the Captain and his squad had just started up the Hotshots and drive to the main gate. However, it wouldn't open. "What's happening?! Why isn't this open?! It always does!" "We...don't have any electricity sir..." said one of the squad members. "...get the security here..." he said. Eventually, one of the squad members managed to call a security guard over. "Yes sir!" shouted the security guard while saluting the captain. "Get the gate open." said the captain. "Uhhhh... I can't do that, sir...we have no electricity..." "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'RE ALL STUCK IN HERE WITH NO WAY OUT WHILE AN ALIEN AND THAT GIANT ARE FIGHTING SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE CITY AND ARE PROBABLY DESTROYING IT?!" "Well, I didn't actually say that but...yes..." As Dull walked around Axel, hitting him a few times, his footsteps could be heard. Axel was actually scared, his opponent was like a phantom. He did not know where the enemy was, when or where it would strike. Gathering his courage, he managed to snap out of the panic and started to spray mist out of his palm, engulfing the area and lowering visibility. This was, however, not a latge disadvantage as Ultras had highly developed vision and the enemy was nearby. Axel could see slight but obvious movement within the mist and that was without a doubt Alien Dull. "I see...you are smart enough to use tactics. I should not have underestimated you...no more games then..." Dull quickly dashed forward towards Axel and placed its palm on his head. Axel was confused and then psychic shockwaves were sent down his entire body. He felt like his insides were turning to mush. It was then Dull carefully inserted the tip of the rod in Axel's colour timer and absorbed his energy. The colour timer went red. Summoning whatever strength he could, Axel chopped on the rod and broke it and then punched the alien's suit as hard as he could, disabling its invisibility. He then retreated backwards to regain his stance. Alien Dull regained its footing as well. "I already have what I want. There is no more point in this battle." and it teleported away in retreat. Exhausted, Axel fell onto his knees and reverted back to human form. Part 4 The power turned back at night and the HOTS squad rushed over to the battleground of a city, not knowing the battle was already over. "YOU'RE LATE!" shouted some citizens. "INCOMPETENT!" "USELESS!" "HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SECURE THIS CITY IF YOU CAN'T EVEN ARRIVE ON TIME?!". With that, the squad just went back to base. Meanwhile, Kenichi just got back home and he slumped on the chair, exhausted. "Here's your...thing". said Kotaro as he passed the Axel Capsule back to Kenichi, who then put it next to a window. "It needs to recharge in the light...I'll go shower now..." said Kenichi as he slopped over to the bathroom. Part 5 The next day, the HOTS team had another meeting. "We have been encountering many...issues...lately..." said the captain. "Firstly, monsters are getting much more difficult to destroy. Also, we have lost a great number of operatives because of these...'empowered monsters'...we also know that there are TWO aliens around although we don't have any data on the new one...the power cut off yesterday... and lastly I have received information from the Head of Japan to ammend these issues as quickly as possible or I'll get replaced. As such...we're going to have to get all registered homeless people to join HOTS wether they like it or not. Any objections?" The room was silent. "No?" "No." said all the rest in unison. Part 6 "Ultras...they have so much energy..." thought Dull as it twisted the handle of the broken rod. "So much more than I thought..." the handle came off and turned out to be a special container for Specium. "Specium Energy will not be enough to complete the plan. I must find other sources of power...even if it means discarding this body..." Monster Review This episode's featured monster is... Alien Dull?! Alien Dull has finally come out of hiding! It brought an invisibility suit and an energy drain rod to the fight against Ultraman Axel to steal his Specium Energy! Axel used the Mist Spray technique to get past the invisibility but he still got his energy drained! What is Dull going to do with that Specium?! Episode 4 Preview Kenichi is forced to join HOTS! What will he find out about them and will he learn the truth of this world?! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Axel Series